


Chosen

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: VIXX
Genre: A God and a Mortal, Consort of the Gods, Forced Bride, Forced Marriage, Historical, King of the Gods, Love Story, M/M, Modern Historical, Modern Royalty, Mpreg, Mythological, Romance, Royalty, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Taekwoon, the King of Gods fell for a mortal boy by the name of Hakyeon...and he was going to make him his bride...whether the boy desired it or not...





	1. 01 - Bride of a God -

In Cha Hakyeon's mind his life was always supposed to be his own. He was to graduate from high school then college. Start a career in the field that he loved which was history, and settle down with someone he would love for the rest of his life when it was all over. Yet sadly the nineteen year old found that he would never get the chance to do any of that. Ever. All because of the God named Jung Taekwoon.

Hakyeon can remember perfectly how his life had changed so dramatically at the very second the King of the Gods had appeared before. It had been a complete nightmare- the epitome of a bad dream.

The powerful God had tried to persuade him in to being his lover and when that failed he resorted to manipulating his once beloved parents. Those same parents that sentence him to a lifetime of doom at the first mention of the word marriage.

His parents gave their consent for the God to wed him. Now here he stood inside of the man's massive sized palace inside of the bedchamber that had been assigned to him by his excited betrothed. After he'd forced him to move in with him of course. He was being fitted for the ceremonial robes that he will be wearing when their vows were to be exchanged.

As of now, the God King was getting the preparations for their wedding ceremony completed. They were set to be wed by the next full moon. Fortunately, that was only at least two weeks away from now. Much too the mortal boy's relief.

Hakyeon peered down at his body as it was being adorned by the three busy seamstresses. He scoffed. He was upset and annoyed. Upset with this man- God that was forcing him to marry him. Annoyed at his parents for happily agreeing to the said arrangement. What were parents for when they weren't even on your side of the battle? He huffed inside of his head not noticing the appearance of his said groom until the seamstreses were suddenly sent away.

"What do you want, my lord?" Hakyeon rasped darkly as the god stepped behind him wrapping his arms around his petite waist.

To that the god gave his response in a clearly seductive voice, "You already know what I want, Hakyeon. I want you."

At Taekwoon words, Hakyeon rolled his eyes grabbing on to the God's hand to pry them from off of his body. When he succeeded in doing so, he turned to face the being that he will soon be joined with for all of eternity. He glared at him but elder ignored it choosing to hug the younger from the front instead. He placed his chin at the crook of his neck then moved his head to press a gentle kiss there on the soft flesh of his exposed neck.

"And yet, I do not want you." Hakyeon huffed in displeasure when he had done so but he allowed him to keep holding him anyways. He shivered at the sound of Taekwoon sniffing the fruity aroma of his long auburn dyed tresses. He hissed, feeling the elder's smirk press in against the crook of his neck.

"Your lips may be saying that now but later is a whole different argument all together. Don't you think so, my lively lovely little future Goddess?" The God King mused teasing his future Consort with a deep vibrating chuckle against the side of his neck before he pressed a soft kiss upon it. His words only served to further irritate his soon to be bride even more. The kiss was only icing on top of the cake.

Hakyeon pushed Taekwoon away from him with a cute scornful glare adorning his pretty face. He crossed his arms over his chest glaring in a dark manner at the God that would become his husband soon. He outstretched a hand pointing his finger towards his chamber doors hissing back at the King with an unamused scowl, "Leave, I'm retiring for the night, my lord."

Taekwoon chuckled once again before departing from his bride's chamber in a flash of of pale blue rose petals, "As my lady wishes it to be. Goodnight, my fair Goddess."

At Taekwoon's departure of his chambers, Hakyeon breathed in a deep sigh of relief. He dropped his hand back to his side as he cutely puffed out his cheeks as he waltzed his way over to his bed. Before climbing upon it, he carefully removed his newly acquired wedding attire placing it neatly on top of his bed.

He stared at them blushing at the thought of Taekwoon always kissing him everywhere except for his lips. It was as if the God was saving them for the actually day they would be joined as King and Consort of all of the Gods and the Mortals. He found himself blushing harder once he realized that he would lie down with Taekwoon to complete the sacred marriage ritual.

He placed a hand against his chest feeling his heart beating at a faster pace inside at the prospect of such a powerful union between them. To be desired by a God should full him with honor like his traitorous parents had told him yet to him it was more of a binding disgrace. He could not see why the god wanted him of all people.

He was nobody special. Just a mortal trying to make it with what little resources his kind had been given long ago. He curled to his side deciding to gather as much sleep as his weary mind would allow.

Once his eyes were closed didn't take long for Hakyeon to drift asleep and for Taekwoon to reappear by his side. The god slipped in to bed next to his soundly sleeping bride spooning him gently from behind whispering a soft 'I love you' against his exposed soft-skinned neck before pressing a gentle kiss upon it. Then he painstakingly pulled Hakyeon's body further in to his arms holding him close in his embrace not desiring to ever let him go again.

He finally closed his own eyes to get some shuteye before he would have to awaken before Hakyeon in order to attend to his Royal duties as King around the palace. Unconsciously, Hakyeon pushed his body closer to warmth behind him. When that wasn't enough, he turned his entire body to face the warmth head on wrapping his arms around it as he seeked out its protective warmth.

Morning light came in to the chambers a few hours later interrupting his grasp on to the warmth beside him when whatever he was holding on to disappeared. He woke up right after that sitting up in his bed with his long tresses of hair falling from off of his small shoulders. He was completely confused and all wholly alone with an unexplainable feeling of sadness slowly churning within his gut.


	2. 02 - Secret of a God -

Hakyeon sat alone inside of his bedchamber alone after all three seamstresses had left him for the day. His wedding garments were almost completed much to his expressive displeasure. Which only signified one thing. The close approach of his marriage to Taekwoon.

He sighed with dejection. His life that had been so carefully planned out by him was never going to happen. Ever. He unfortunately was going to become the Mortal plaything of a God. He snorted at his outcome of life. It just wasn't fair.

He stood up from his bed walking the floor of his bedchamber. Finally getting frustrated with his wandering mind, he left his bedchamber to cool down the questions heating up inside of his mind. He began exploring his surroundings because when he had first arrived there, he really did not have a chance to take a tour of his new permanent dwellings.

He went everywhere spotting a few of the servant girls anywhere he travelled until he stood before an area that looked like a temple was built there. He was bemused. Why would a God have his own temple inside of his own home? He frowned. It just didn't make sense to him.

"Um, Hakyeon-shii?" a soft female voice called out to him from behind. He turned to face whoever it was already knowing that it was one of the girls.

"Yes, may I help you with something?" Hakyeon asked glancing back at the shy acting girl before she could utter another word to him.

"No one is allowed in the temple. It's the first rule to living here. It's forbidden for anyone to do so including yourself by Taekwoon's orders." the shy girl explained to him before taking off with a polite bow of respect towards his person.

Hakyeon turned back towards the temple with suspicious eyes. His curiosity was now peaked. He was curious to know what was hidden inside that Taekwoon forbids anyone from seeing it. He just had to find out but he would not do so right now. At the moment, it would not be a wise option.

No, he would come back when it was night again and everyone was in their own beds for the night. Taekwoon included. Only then will he leave his bedchamber to seek out what was hidden inside of that temple. At that resolve he turned away from the temple only to shriek in horror at finding out Taekwoon had appeared right behind him.

"What are you doing, Hakyeon?" come the God's voice whispering against the side of his neck.

"I could ask you same thing. You practically came out of nowhere basically scaring me half to death!" Hakyeon exclaimed with a glare as he jumped back from the God's close proximity to his own body. Sneaking in a conversation about something else was a good method to keep the elder from knowing about his mounting curiosity with the temple.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but you are nowhere near the sight of death just yet." Taekwoon deadpanned monotonously in counter to what younger had just said. He was not happy with the boy's choice of words because he would destroy the entire world before he ever let him die. Again.

"It was just a Mortal figure of speech. Ah, never mind, I'm going back to my bedchamber." Hakyeon huffed out in annoyance turning away from his Betrothed he started to leave him behind when walked.

Taekwoon grinned living how annoyed he could make his little bride so easily, "I'll walk with you."

"Whatever. Do as you will." Hakyeon huffed whilst he began to walk further away from the temple heading in his bedchamber's direction.

With a happy bounce in his step, Taekwoon followed closely behind his beautiful little bride. A few minutes later, they stood at the huge doors to Hakyeon's bedchamber. He watched as the younger pushed the doors open stepping inside. Then Hakyeon turned to face him with a smirk in place against his pretty little mouth.

Taekwoon knew what that meant when the doors were slammed closed in his face. He shook his head at his bride's silly antics. Didn't Hakyeon know he that Gods don't need a door to enter a room or a bedchamber at all?

He was about to comment on that when Hakyeon's pretty voice interrupted him stopping him from doing so, "And don't even think about appearing inside of here, I need to take a beauty nap! Do not disturb me!"

"Fine. If you need me I will be inside of the throneroom. If you need help locating it, get one of the servants to help find your way to me until you can do so for yourself." Taekwoon sighed, giving in to his Bride's demands once again. He left the younger to rest for the day. Besides, he still had other preparations to currently take care of.

On the opposite side of the doors, Hakyeon leaned against them. He was trying to see if he could hear the elder leaving his door yet. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard heavy footsteps leading away from his bedchamber.

He moved away from the doors making his way over to his bed. He sat down it in thought. He needed to form a plan if he were to sneak a peek inside of the forbidden temple. Yet he was drawing up blanks. He had no idea how he was going to sneak out of his bedchamber without alerting Taekwoon to his whereabouts.

He sighed, dejection lacing within. Maybe doing this wasn't such a good idea? Maybe he should just forget about the temple and its hidden contents. Or he could just blackmail the elder in to giving him the knowledge that he seeked about the forbidden temple.

Yes! That sounded like the perfect plan. Although he had no idea what he could blackmail the elder with. Blackmailing usually consisted of people having prior knowledge of other people's personal secrets or wrong doings.

No! He was just overthinking this whole thing. All he had to do was wing it. The latter would never know he was bluffing unless Taekwoon was a mind reader. Then this whole operation would be a pointless one.

So in the end, Hakyeon just decided to ask Taekwoon about the temple in a normal conversational setting. Standing up from his bed, Hakyeon began to fix himself up with the hell of some of the servant girls after he'd called them in for help. After he was ready, they left his bedchamber. The girls led him to the throneroom as Taekwoon said the would and when they arrived, the girls left to them to themselves.

Taekwoon sat in his throne silently observing the younger as awkward silence filled in the air between them before Taekwoon decided to speak to Hakyeon, "I was not expecting your appearance before my eyes so soon."

"Well unfortunately for you, I only came to ask you a question. This does not change anything between us at all." Hakyeon hissed back at him unhappily with dark glaring eyes. He was angry about the way the elder went about things just to have him- more force him in to his arms.

"But what if it does? And how do you go from there if it does?" Taekwoon questioned him quirking up a perfect eyebrow up silently mocking him with his handsome facial features.

"We can deal with that later when that information is deemed important for us." Hakyeon glowered crossing his arms over his chest, eyes darkening with clear annoyance.

"Yes, of course. What is your question, my fair goddess?" Taekwoon said, amusement playing within his voice as he leaned back against his throne.

Hakyeon gulped down saliva trapped in his throat before he spoke with words filling the elder up with heart racing electricity,

"What is hidden inside of the temple that you don't want me to see? What is your secret, Taekwoon?"


	3. 03 - Promise of a God -

Reeling back from the initial shock of Hakyeon's words, Taekwoon schooled his features over with a hard sigh. He could not lie to Hakyeon. No, not before they were to wed. That would be completely indecent. So he came up with an arrangement he knew that the younger's own curiosity would not be able to refuse.

Hakyeon asked again suspicion hinting in his voice with the raise of his right eyebrow, "Well, Taekwoon what is inside of it?"

Taekwoon heavily sighed, "I can't tell you that now-"

"And why not? If I am to live here with you for the rest of my existence, I at least deserve to know why I am not allowed inside of your beloved temple." Hakyeon hissed back placing his hands up his slender hip insinuating them more when he rudely interrupted the elder as he was speaking.

"Our union is the only way that I will tell you what you want to know about the temple. Until then you are not permitted that knowledge." Taekwoon huffed in return to his fiery tempered Betrothed. He knew that his words still only served to piss the off. Yet it had to be said that way, in his opinion.

Hakyeon bitterly scoffed, "Are you blackmailing me, my lord?"

"I dare say! How can I blackmail you with something that we will eventually be doing, Hakyeon? We are to wed soon already, are we not?" Taekwoon laughed at the bitter tone laced with the younger's soft voice. A playful glint hinting within his eyes as he carefully observed Hakyeon.

"Of course, as long as you keep your promise to me. We shall marry." Hakyeon snarled trying to keep himself calm. If Taekwoon wanted to marry him that bad, so be it. He just won't be the trophy wife that the bastard longed for. When they do marry soon he promised himself to make the elder's life a living nightmare.

Taekwoon replied as he got up from his throne to leave the room, "Good. I'm glad to hear that. Now if this business is done, let's go eat. Because I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a little bit famish myself."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just lead the way to the kitchen, my lord." Hakyeon snorted stepping out of the throneroom first with the elder following behind him before he proudly took the lead towards the kitchen.

A couple of hours later, Hakyeon sat alone inside of his bedchamber once again after eating something with Taekwoon. His mind was pondering the God King's words. Marriage before verity. Could he really except that Taekwoon would tell him about the contents of the temple after they were wed? Of that he was not sure.

Did he not have a right to know what was hidden inside of Taekwoon's forbidden temple? Wasn't marriage supposed to be build on trust? How can he trust the elder if he was already keeping important secrets from him?

He sighed in annoyance falling back upon his bed with a soft bounce of his body as he does. He was bored and alone. He hated being alone but all of his close friends and family were back at him where they were all from.

His eyes glared up at the ceiling with a hard scoff. He should probably rephrase that. He no longer had no friends or family anymore. A few raps upon his bedchamber's doors gathered his attention towards them. He sat up staring at the doors in wonder before huffing out a gentle, "Come in."

In silence, he observed as the doors to his bedchamber were pushed open. A few heads took a peak inside at him with excited smiled over their lips. It was some of the servant girls. At least seven of them. At that, he quirked an eyebrow up at them, a suspicious glint twinkling in his brown eyes.

Hakyeon questioned them, "Just what are you girls up too right now?"

"We are up to nothing! Our beloved God King has just given us his consent to visit the nearby hot springs-" one of the girls spoke up as they entered his bedchamber.

"That's all fine and dandy. But why are all of you in my bedchamber instead of the hot springs?" Hakyeon probed them a little bit more, his earlier now fading away.

"To take you with us of course! We want to spend more time with our future ladyship!" another servant exclaimed in an excited filled voice. It seemed that girls were embarking on a girls' bonding time with the intention of getting to know their leader at same time. Much to Hakyeon's shock.

"By my lord's permission or all of your own?" Hakyeon inquired, slitting his eyes warily at them when he questioningly frowned at them.

"Oh, a bit of both. Come girls. Bring in the robe. We must prepare our future consort for our leave." the apparent head of the servant girls said speaking on behalf of the others answering his question before another girl could open her mouth to do so.

At her words, two of the other servant girls appeared at his side just as he stood up from his bed with the white fabric clasped tight in their gasp. They stood at either side of him as another girl began to strip of the garments he was currently wearing. The two holding the robe they'd bought in to his bedchamber began dressing him in it.

"Is changing my robes really that necessary?" Hakyeon huffed at the girls while they made sure that his robe was in perfect order on his small frame before allowing his long tresses to fall down over it afterwards.

"It is when leaving the safety of our God King's palace." she simply replied back to him.

Hakyeon snorted while enquiring, "Why is that?"

"Because their are other Gods besides King Jung." she said elaborating their situation a little bit more to him.

"Other gods?" Hakyeon asked with the cute confused tilt of his head, a frown held against his forehead because Taekwoon didn't say anything about there being other known Gods around.

"Yes. You see King Jung has two other brothers and they are both competitive with him. Besides that fact, they are both a little too childish to be considered Gods. The main reason why he was chosen King over them." she explained further in order to help Hakyeon out of the confused frown marring his beautiful face.

"I still don't get why that has to do me and changing my robes." Hakyeon sighed, annoyance underlying his voice. He still didn't understand why he had to change garments just to go to a stupid hot springs. They were going to get completely naked anyways!

"The God King's own personal protective crest is embroidered on the back of this robe and inside the lining of it. It protects you as it protects all of us from them knowing who we really are to King Jung." she retorted back in a proud manner of speaking, turning her back show Hakyeon his crest. Everyone under Taekwoon's rule proudly wore the crest of his roaring golden lion. A wondrous symbol of the honored realm.

"Okay, I get that. Nevertheless, why would I need protection from his brothers if you say that they are child-like Gods?" Hakyeon countered still confused by some of her explanation.

"Because at the end of the day they are still men and your ladyship is a very beautiful bride. One that two competitive brothers would fight to get out of the hands of their King. And besides that the place that we are going they cannot enter. Now let's go and enjoy ourselves for the day, my lady." she said finally finishing off her explanation walking back over to Hakyeon's bedchamber doors.

"Yes, let's go..." Hakyeon whispered following the girls obediently out of his bedchamber. His brain pondered on why Taekwoon had not told him about the other Gods himself. Why had he allowed the servants to do it for him?

Now that left he feeling completely puzzled. He wanted to know what the sneaky elder currently was up to right now. Nonetheless, he let it go. He would fine eventually. So he was not bothered by that just yet.

Hakyeon followed the girls as they led him out of the safety of Taekwoon's palace towards the hot springs that just so happened close by the massive sized palace. They happily helped him unrobed before jumping in to the water never feeling the chill of four pairs of eyes peering down at them. Or more likely at the beautiful Cha Hakyeon, soon-to-be consort of their God King.


End file.
